Harry Potter's Will Reading
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter has died. People gather for the reading of his will, but shocks and surprises take into consideration when the gifts are announced. What dark secret does Hermione Granger have hidden? AU, No HBP/DH. Horcruxes don't exist in this story. Contains Fred, George, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing!
**Harry Potter's Will** **Reading** – Rating **M**

Summary – **_Harry Potter_** **has died. People gather for the reading of his will, but shocks and surprises take into consideration when the gifts are announced. What dark secret does** ** _Hermione Granger_** **have hidden? AU, No HBP/DH. Horcruxes don't exist in this story.**

Pairings – **Harry/Susan/Megan J/Morag M, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Ginny, Draco/Daphne, Kevin E/Parvati/Padma**

Warnings – **Contains Fred, George, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing! Contains some mild swearing.** **Characters will be OOC.**

-Harry's Will Reading-

 **A/N** – **Yes, a Weasley bashing story, but instead of the stereotypical Ron, Molly and Ginny being bashed, I thought I'd try some alternative targets. And yes, this story supplies some "answers" to the behaviour that Ron gave Harry before the first task, and why he messed up the Yule Ball. Now normally I wouldn't bash Hermione as I am a bit of an Harmony shipper, but sometimes it's worth trying a new angle!**

-Harry's Will Reading-

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **24th May 1997**

Hermione Granger was annoyed. She stepped into the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room at Gringotts Bank with a frown. She had been aware, thanks to her research into her family history that she had done, that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and her ancestors, the Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, which squibbed out after the child of Hector Dagworth-Granger, was cursed. The curse was because of a feud between the then Lord Potter, Ralston Potter, and Dagworth-Granger.

As part of her research, she found out that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was going to Hogwarts at the same time as her. She planned to create a friendship with Potter, the only living descendant of Ralston Potter, and then extort money from him by claiming to use an ancient betrothal contract between the Potter family and the Dagworth-Granger family, which she was descended from. Then, and only then, would she eliminate him, once he dealt with Voldemort. Little did she expect her plans to fail!

The surprising thing is that the Sorting Hat was intending to sort her into Slytherin, as she had the cunning and ambition to run with her plan, but she asked it for Gryffindor, so she could remain close to her mark.

She took a seat in the conference room when she saw the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, nod to her. She nodded back, acknowledging the plan being on. ' _Damn Potter, dying before I could pull the contract out of the bag. I'll get your spawn next time._ '

-Harry's Will Reading-

Albus Dumbledore was intrigued. He stepped into the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room at Gringotts Bank to find more people sitting down than he expected for a Will reading of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter.

Dumbledore was aware of the prophecy that Sybil Trelawney made, and keeping it from Harry, set tests for his various school years. In Harry's fifth year, after the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, he told the prophecy to Harry, hoping that Harry would give his life when Voldemort was going to kill him, which Dumbledore believed happened in Harry's Sixth Year after Voldemort attempted to attack Hogwarts.

He nodded to a bushy haired teenager who nodded back then clutched the case that he was carrying to his chest. ' _It is for the Greater Good that I ensure that this Will Reading goes smoothly. It seems that the brat had a change of heart from the Will I had already faked his signature on. Lets hope that Granger holds her end of the bargain._ '

Dumbledore stopped when he saw, sitting there bold as brass, three pregnant ladies, all surrounding a blonde haired man. He tried to use passive Legilimency on the four teens, but all four of them had Occlumency shields, which were slammed on to the highest standard. He found an available chair, and waited for the reading to start.

-Harry's Will Reading-

James Evans was happy. He had three pregnant women sitting next to him. The red head next to him was Susan Bones, the wife and Consort of Harry Potter. She was the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, a marriage between herself and Harry that was created by way of a Line Continuance Contract.

The blonde on his other side was Megan (Jones) Potter, who was married to Harry by way of his position of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. She had been betrothed to Harry thanks to his parents, James and Lily Potter, making arrangements with Stephen and Hestia Jones, her parents.

The raven-haired person, sitting next to Megan, was Morag (MacDougal) Black, who was married to Harry by way of his position of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, a position given to him by becoming the heir of his godfather, Sirius Black. She had been betrothed to Harry thanks to an ancient betrothal contract, made in the late 1700s between Sirius Black and Heston MacDougal, in which a MacDougal daughter would marry a Black male. The MacDougal family never had a daughter until 1979, when Morag was born.

Harry found out about the contracts prior to the start of his Fifth Year, allowing him to spend time with the trio over the year. All three of them were married in a ceremony, Amelia Bones presiding over it and Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Minerva McGonagall being witnesses for it, in the Holidays after fifth year.

James looked at his watch and smiled. It was nearly time.

-Harry's Will Reading-

Fred and George Weasley were glad. Finally Potter, the pampered prince, had died. In their minds, Harry Potter was the person that had sneaked his way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, the person who suckered their family into accepting him, the person who funded their joke store, had died.

They were especially glad that they had managed to steal some of the inheritance that Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot of the Marauders, had bequeathed to Harry, when he died.

George smiled at his twin brother. ' _Now one Marauder has croaked it, and the son of another has now, we will get more money for our joke shop_ ' he thought, smiling.

Little will the twins expect to get what was coming to them…

-Harry's Will Reading-

Wizards and witches of various ages were sitting in the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room at Gringotts, waiting for the Head of Accounts - Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Kicktail, to begin the reading. Ron Weasley was sitting with his betrothed, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom was with his betrothed, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy was snuggled up to his betrothed, the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass.

Kicktail walked into the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room with a case when everything went quiet. It was then when he spoke. "Good Morning everybody, I am Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I am here to announce the Will Reading of Harry James Potter, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black.

"Now, before we begin, I need to remind you that we are on Goblin soil, meaning that in accordance with the Treaty of Settlement of 1762, created between the Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic, which allows the Goblin Nation to manage the banking, Wills and Probate functions previously managed by the Ministry of Magic, within Great Britain. This means that we are able to also punish thieves against the Goblin Nation and its clients.

"Anyway, I shall read the will of Lord Harry James Potter. If anybody objects or disputes any item that has been bequeathed, their gift shall be declared Null and Void and donated to the Chief Beneficiaries." Kicktail said, with a feral grin. He pulled a stack of parchment from his case.

"' _I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, of sound Mind and of sound Body, declare this Will to be my Final Will and Testament, voiding all previously filed Will and Testaments. This Will and Testament is dated 7th May 1997._ '. This Will was handed in to us the day prior to Lord Potter's sad passing.

Dumbledore grimaced when he heard that. ' _If only I didn't let the brat leave Hogwarts that day, the wouldn't have known about the fake Will I had posted, giving Granger, the twins and myself the money to share between us. It was for the Greater Good that he did that._ '

James, Megan, Morag and Susan internally smiled when they saw Dumbledore grimace. ' _We've got the manipulative old bastard right where we want him!_ ' James thought, keeping his Occlumency shields up.

"' _To Draco Malfoy, I leave you 5,000 Galleons, thanking you for your services as my spy, and the spy for the Defence Association, within the Death Eaters. I now leave you with the mission that I suggested to you before I died._ '" Kicktail started off, noticing Draco smile. Daphne looked at her betrothed and their eyes met. ' _I'm getting lucky tonight!'_ Draco thought, his smile getting wider.

"' _To Daphne Greengrass, I leave you 5,000 Galleons, thanking you for your services as my spy, and the spy for the Defence Association, within Slytherin House. Go Dragon hunting and capture a certain one sitting next to you._ '". Daphne smiled, her mind working overtime. Draco looked at his betrothed and their eyes met. ' _I'm getting lucky tonight!'_ Daphne thought, her smile getting wider.

"' _To Padma and Parvati Patil, I leave you 5,000 Galleons each, with a wish that the two of you and Kevin enjoy yourselves._ '". The Patil twins smiled at this, thanking Harry, then kissing Kevin Entwhistle, who was getting very hot under the collar.

"' _To another set of twins, Fred and George Weasley, the supposed 'Heir to the Marauders' and 'Mischief Makers', I leave you the keys to the cell at Azkaban that Sirius was confined to, with the knowledge that you will need it, as you stole several things from the Marauders. That includes stuff from my dad and godfather that was confiscated by Filch.'_

"' _I know that you knew about the Marauders when you stole the Map from Filch's office. How do I know? I can do Legilimency, as I am a natural Legilimans, and I did it on you pair. I knew you were planning to screw me over with my investments in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, so I got the Goblins involved.''_ " Kicktail said, pushing a button his desk for some Security Goblins to enter the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room.

 _"'In fact, I know you tried to screw with the Map, so I had Sirius and Remus make a new one, along with three additional copies, so I could communicate with my special ladies. Oh, and don't forget the stealing of the bequests Sirius made to me. You two are a disgrace!''_ " Before the twins could say anything, three Security Goblins entered the room, swords at the ready, intent on dealing with the two thieves. They dragged Fred and George out of the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room, punishments on the mind of the Goblins.

"Next up," Kicktail said, consulting his parchments, "' _To Ronald Weasley, I leave 20,000 Galleons. You know Ron, I found out some interesting things about our years at Hogwarts. An example is a certain bucktoothed beaver used the Imperius Curse on you in Forth Year, just after my name was drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, making you become jealous and angry towards me, resulting in a split between the two of us.'_

"' _I also found out that she used it again on you at the Yule Ball, making you start an argument with her over Viktor Krum. The reason being was that she wanted me dead, all because of a feud that was caused between the Potter family and her ancestors, the Dagworth-Granger family.'_

"' _The feud between the Potter family and the Dagworth-Granger family started because Hector Dagworth-Granger, Hermione's ancestor, married the sister of my ancestor, Ralston Potter, who was named Clarice Potter. Once married, Clarice was expecting a daughter. Dagworth-Granger was so annoyed with that, he killed his wife. He remarried and had a son, but Ralston Potter, along with his cousin and best friend, Alphard Weasley, cursed Dagworth-Granger's son, making him a Squib.'"_

Ron grew annoyed at the actions of Hermione. ' _How dare the bitch use an Unforgivable Curse on me!_ '

Various other bequests were read out, with Susan, Megan and Morag getting the majority of Harry's fortune, James getting the rest of it. Finally, Kicktail then got to Hermione Granger. He scowled at her when he saw her.

 _"'To Hermione Jane Granger, I leave you the happiness that before I passed, I cast a permanent Sterility Charm, meaning that the Dagworth-Granger line is at an end. Yes I know about your family history, and I know about the feud between the Potter family and the Dagworth-Granger family. The Potter line wins in the end!'"_ Nobody noticed that James smiled at Grangers angry face when he heard the bequest.

Hermione was annoyed with what Harry had to say to her through his Will. ' _That bastard. If I can't make Potter pay, I will make his whores pay instead. Potter will wish he had nether been born._ '

She pulled out her wand from her bag, aiming at Megan. Before a spell could pass her lips, her hand was chopped off by one of the Security Goblins. The same Goblin then dragged her out of the Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room to her fate.

Kicktail laughed at the sight of what his colleagues had done. _'I must thank Lord Potter for the entertainment that has happened today._ '. He pulled the parchment back off his place and read the final bequest.

 _"'To Albus too-many-names-for-his-own-good-Dumbledore, I leave thirty Sickles, because it is for the Greater Good that I give him that._ ' _"_ Dumbledore dropped his head, upset showing on his face. ' _What have I done to make you go Dark, Harry?_ ' he thought, wishing he had changed his ways towards Harry.

Suddenly Dumbledore clasped his chest, dropping onto the floor. He had passed away from the pressure. Kicktail announced that it was the end of the Will Reading, allowing everyone to leave.

-Harry's Will Reading-

After everyone left, which is apart from Susan, Megan, Morag and James, the four of them smiled. The blonde hair on James's head started shrinking slightly, turning from blond to black, and his eyes turned from sapphire blue to emerald green. The finished article resulted in James Evans turning back into Harry Potter.

"Remind me never to drink Polyjuice Potion again!" Harry said, hugging and kissing his wives. They took a Portkey back to Potter Manor where they started ripping their clothes off each other. For Harry Potter, all was well!

-Harry's Will Reading-

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The next " _Confessions_ " series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd April 2016. Just click Like to "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks


End file.
